A glimpse of twilight
by Littlelink123
Summary: Zelda realizes that Paya and Link are together. She tries to hide her jealousy but things get even worse when someone new shows up. P.O.V Zelda
1. Chapter 1

**It took me a while to write this. I will always say who reviewed at the beginning of every chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1

I stared at the sunset. It was beautiful. Over the past 100 years I had not seen it. We were on our way to Kakrico village. Me and Link were resting for the night. Link was sitting on top of a rock, watching for monsters. He didn't move or flinch. He just sat. I stared down at Hyrule castle. The feeling I got was unreal. I was hit with a wave of sadness. I looked back at Link. "Does he have his memories from before?" I thought to myself. I laid down on my bedroll and fell to sleep.

I woke up only to find Link was practicing his shooting. He had his arrows and his bow. He was shooting a wooden target from his pack. He looked at me. "Oh. You're up. Well then, let's get going." He went over and grabbed the arrows he had embedded in his target. He slipped the target into his pack and picked up his pack. We started riding down the road on our horses. Link have Epona, and I have my white horse who I named Roham, after my dad. Link was ahead of me incase there was monsters. "I can see the village from here." "Good. That means you're almost out of danger."

We reached Kakrico village at about noon. A little girl ran up to Link. "Hello." "Hi Cottla." "Who is this? Cottla pointed at me. "This is Zelda." "Can you come play with me?" "No. Me and Zelda have to go to Impa. Maybe later." We walked up the steps to Impa's house. A girl much younger ran up to Link and hugged him. "Hi Link." "Hello Paya. Hi Impa." "Hello Link. I see you brought princess Zelda." Paya and Link sat down and started talking. I sat on the left side of Link. Paya was squeezing Link's hand. A man from Lurelin village burst in. "Link! The circle shards thing. They assembled! A women popped out. She said your name and then fainted." Link jumped up quickly. He walked out with the man. Paya stood up. She went upstairs. I grabbed my pack and walked down the steps to Link. "What's going on?" "I don't know. I'm gonna go figure this out. You coming?" I nodded. Paya had a pack that was marked by a symbol. "Me too." She said. We each grabbed our horses, except for Paya who hopped on Epona with Link. We went down to Lurelin village to find a person we had never seen. She has bluish skin and a black dress. She has orange hair too. She was unconscious on the bed in front of us. "I brought her here." Her eyes jolted open. Shocked, she sat up and looked at Link. She stood up and hugged him. "Who are you?" Link asked. She looked around in confusion. "I am Midna. I was close friends with the past Link and Zelda after helping save Hyrule from Zant and Ganondorf." "Great. What are you doing back though?" She looked around. "Can I talk to you privately?" Everyone stepped out. After 2 minutes, they walked out, Link's face showing the horror he had heard. "What did she say?" "She said Ganon was coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What? I thought we just killed him? How did he reincarnate so quickly?" I looked over to Midna. "Ganon is coming." She repeated. "Ganondorf never died. He lost his triforce, but now it has returned. Like before, he took over the twilight realm and threw me out. He tried to kill me. However, I escaped." "Do you know where he is?" "No." I looked out across the horizon to see a dark, purple cloud. Then, it disappeared. "Let's go find him."

We were by the great plateau when it hit. A guardian fired a shot that barely missed Link. "I thought they all died?" "Well, it looks like Ganon brought them back." There were 5 stalkers surrounding us. Link pulled out his sword and lashed out at them. He had no shield or bow, saying they were in a house he had bought. An ancient arrow flew past me. It collided with a stalkers eye, causing it to explode. I looked behind me to see Paya had shot the arrow. She held Link's royal guard bow on her hands. She fired another one that barely missed Link's head and hit another one in the eye. Link had destroyed the other 3. I looked back to see if everyone was here. "What happened to Midna?"


End file.
